


Better Than You Know Yourself

by WhiteGates



Category: Mojo - All Media Types, Mojo - Butterworth
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteGates/pseuds/WhiteGates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby knew what he did to Skinny and, if he were honest with himself, Skinny knew it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than You Know Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle XV, this is based on the characters from Jez Butterworth’s play Mojo as portrayed by the 2013/2014 cast. It walks the line between non con and dub con.

Baby caught Skinny in the cloakroom after the club had closed. The others were all off doing their own part to clear up after another busy evening and wouldn’t think to come looking for them any time soon. Of course Sidney had the juke on loud, so even if Skinny did call out he knew he wouldn’t be heard. Fucking perfect! Baby was a little drunk and a lot high on Sweets’ pills. His eyes sparkled with an unholy delight as he crowded Skinny into the darkness right at the back of the room behind all the racks. 

“What d’you want, Baby?” Skinny asked, trying for bravado. He knew it was probably misplaced, as Baby was notoriously unpredictable when he was like this, but Skinny’d had enough of his games. 

“Oh, Skinny Luke,” Baby drawled, smiling. “It’s not about what I want, is it? This is about what you want. I’ve seen you looking at me all night long. You looked like you wanted to eat me alive.”

Baby slowly let a hand drift down over the front of his trousers. Skinny couldn’t quite stop himself from watching the movement of that long-fingered hand and Baby laughed, obviously knowing that he was looking.

“That’s bollocks!” Skinny said, and tried to shoulder past Baby, but Baby was a lot stronger than he looked. He pinned Skinny back against the wall with ease, holding him there with his full weight.

“Oh, Skinny, we both know that’s not true,” Baby said, his mouth right up close to Skinny’s ear.

“You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about!” Skinny said, but this time he didn’t try to move.

Baby laughed again, low and dirty. Then his hips were moving in a slow roll, pressing up firmly against Skinny’s. Skinny groaned and let his head fall back against the wall with a thump. Already he could feel his own cock getting hard, but he hadn’t anticipated the matching hardness of Baby’s cock. Skinny swallowed and closed his eyes. Immediately, Baby’s hand was tight around his throat, squeezing threateningly. 

“Open your eyes!” Baby demanded. “I want you to see exactly who’s doing this to you, Skinny Luke. I won’t have you fucking pretending it’s someone else getting you so hard you’re ready to come in your trousers. And you are going to come for me, Luke, aren’t you?”

Skinny would have liked to say that there was no fucking chance, but he already knew it was inevitable. The heat and the hardness of Baby’s body blanketing him was everything he never allowed himself to want, and of course Baby knew it. Fucking bastard!

“Go fuck yourself!” he spat out, but his words just made Baby laugh even more.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Baby asked and his smile turned predatory. “No, Luke, this will be much more fun.”

Baby eased back just far enough that for a second Skinny thought he’d been given a reprieve, but that hope was short lived. Baby slid the hand that had been around his throat down between them and then those fucking fingers were pulling at Skinny’s belt and opening his fly.

“Look at this!” Baby said, glancing down. “Is this all for me?” When he looked up again his expression was far too knowing. “Oh yes, I think it is.”

He pushed his hand inside Skinny’s trousers and got a good firm grip on Skinny’s cock. There was plenty for him to get a hold of now and it shouldn’t have felt as good as it did.

“Get the fuck off of me!” Skinny said, but he knew as well as Baby did that his heart wasn’t in it.

“Really, Skinny, say it like you mean it,” Baby said. He was still rubbing himself off against Skinny’s hip, every movement slow and sinuous. “You know I can feel exactly what I’m doing to you. Why are you fighting it? Just give in and enjoy it.”

He breathed the last few words right against Skinny’s cheek. His breath was hot and smelled of the beer he’d been drinking all night. If he were any closer he’d have been kissing Skinny and the thought of that, coupled with the far too skilled press of his fingers, pushed Skinny right to the edge.

“Baby!” he said, and knew just how desperate he sounded. “Fuck!”

“Oh, Luke, you’re just so fucking perfect like this,” Baby said. His hand was right inside Skinny’s pants now, skin on skin. “That’s it. Just like that!”

Skinny knew better than to let his eyes close again, so he held Baby’s avid gaze as he felt himself fall apart. It was like having his insides ripped out as Baby stroked him ruthlessly through it, come spilling all over both of them. He hadn’t known he could come that hard, and when he felt Baby’s hips stutter as he followed him over the edge Skinny wished he could come even more, just to make the feeling last a little longer.

Baby’s face was still far too close for comfort. His eyes were heavy-lidded and he looked so… so fucking satisfied with everything. He skimmed his fingers along Skinny’s cock one last time and Skinny shuddered at the touch. Baby leaned back then, but not far enough for Skinny’s liking. He held Skinny’s gaze, smirking as he brought those fucking fingers of his up to his mouth and started sucking them clean, slowly, one by one.

“Fucking hell,” Skinny said and his voice sounded far too hoarse to his own ears.

Baby smiled, his lips pursed around his knuckles. Then he pulled his fingers free with an exaggerated pop.

“You know, you taste good, Luke,” Baby said. “You should try it.

“What? No, that’s…” Skinny shook his head.

Baby laughed. “Go on, live dangerously!”

Skinny expected Baby to try and shove his fingers into his mouth and was ready to pull away and refuse him. What he hadn’t expected was for Baby to lean forward and press their mouths together. Instead, it was his tongue that forced its way past Skinny’s lips and that was a whole other story. Skinny gave a muffled moan as he suddenly found himself being kissed. There was nothing delicate about it; his mouth full of the taste of beer and come. It ought to have been disgusting, but he couldn’t quite convince himself that it was. He was just getting used to the idea when Baby pulled back.

This time Baby stepped right away from him and Skinny’s whole body felt cold without Baby plastered against him. He shivered before he could stop himself. The only consolation he had was that Baby looked as wrecked as he felt. Baby had never bothered to open his fly so there was a wet patch on the front of his trousers as well as splashes of Skinny’s come, but the mess didn’t seem to bother him. He stood, almost unnaturally still, and looked Skinny up and down for a long moment.

“Oh, just look at you, Luke,” Baby said, the note of satisfaction clear in his voice. “You have no fucking idea… You should look like this all the time. Just… perfect!”

“Baby…” Skinny started, but before he could say anything else Baby had turned on his heel and just left him there.

Skinny let his head thump back against the wall behind him. He knew what he must look like: trousers open, cock hanging out and still dripping come. Fuck knows what the others would think if any of them found him in here like this. Strangely, Skinny couldn’t bring himself to give a fuck about them. He finally let his eyes drift shut and let the whole encounter with Baby replay in his head: over and over and over again.


End file.
